Thirst: Revamped
by Anglo-Beauty96
Summary: What if Sita had never met Rama, Never had Lalita? What if she had really loved Yaksha all along? For those minds adventurous enough to even wonder about it, this is your story. Enter.. If You Dare..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters (except for Aayushi) belong to Christopher Pike. If they belonged to me, trust me, it would have been a much different story

Pairing: Yaksha/Sita

Summary: What if Sita had never met Rama, Never had Lalita? What if she had really loved Yaksha all along? For those minds adventurous enough to even wonder about it, this is your story.

_**Bold italics=flashbacks**_

_Regular italics=thoughts/inner monologue_

_Normal text= talking, story, blahblahblah_

_Inspirational Quote for this chapter: "Old love does not rust." – Estonian Proverb_

"_**Yaksha! Yaksha! Where are you going!" questioned the fifteen year old Sita. Her dearest friend Yaksha, son of a yakshini, stopped dead in his tracks; he then turned to face her with a saddened smile on his beautiful, young face. Truly, Yaksha was a beautiful young man, even in grief. His broad shoulders, oceanic blue eyes, dark hair, and fair, milky skin made him a handsome man indeed.**_

_**He walked the few meters distance between them in half a second. And then he raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek. "My dear Sita, I must leave now. But you cannot know the exact reason. Just know that my being around is a danger to you. Because, I am a dark creature, a monster of the night, damned by Krishna himself, and that is why I must leave, I do not wish to have you harmed over myself. It would be too great a sacrifice.**_

"_**But Yaksha, please do not leave me here alone. You are my love, and I could never bear to live without you. I would exist as naught but a hollow shell." implored a desperate Sita.**_

"_**I love you Sita, but you must live, for me." He paused at the growing torch-light in the distance," Live Sita, and I shall return for you when it is safe. But for now, I must be on my way."**_

And those were the last words she heard from him. As she had said, she continued about in a blurred haze, a shadow of her former self. She carried out her daily shores as usual, and when finished, went to sulk by the river, and after returning home for dinner, she sulked in her room. It is true, her body was not dead, but her soul was. She existed, yes. But did she live? No.

Ah, now back to the present, it has been four years since the tragic loss of her dearest love, Yaksha. Sita still mourns him though. Nothing could heal the wound on her soul from having her Yaksha so cruelly ripped from her arms. She blamed Krishna, damned him for causing her such misery, for allowing this to happen. Yet, there is a spark of hope that he may yet return. There have been strange disappearances lately, just like before Yaksha had fled the village. And, surrounding those disappearances, have been rumors, ghosts of whispers, that the man with the heart of a yakshini has finally returned to claim something he left behind, something that was rather important to him, though they do not know what.

This brings me to the point of how they know this. I mentioned disappearances, and I even mentioned that they were happening like last time. They are, yet they are not. It is true, there have been disappearances yes, but what makes them all the stranger is that the victims have been returned in the same day, all raving like lunatics, yet the people have believed them, and this is what has created the aforementioned rumors. This is what has caused the spark of hope within our young Sita.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, there comes a quiet knock on the door. Sita runs to open it, without caution, though she does not know why. When she does open the door however, she is met with a sight that literally knocks the breath from her very lungs.

There, in her doorway, was a beautiful young man; His broad shoulders, oceanic blue eyes, dark hair, and fair, milky skin made him a handsome man indeed.

"Yaksha…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters (except for Ayushi) belong to Christopher pike. Sadly

Inspirational quote for this chapter: "To die will be an awfully big adventure." ~Aristotle

"Yaksha…" Sita whispered reverently. "Sita," Yaksha questioned," You want to be with me forever, correct?" "Yes." she replied. "Then you must become like me." he paused, "Are you certain?" She grabbed his face with both of her petit hands and quietly yelled at him," Of course! I have wanted nothing else for nigh on four years. I would never think to wish for anything but this!" Without another word, her beloved opened the vein on her left wrist, as well as his. Sita gasped at the quick pinch, but that was all. She reveled in the tingling sensation that swept over her as Yaksha's blood entered her system. Suddenly, the sensation became so strong, that she passed out, her vulnerable looking body slumping onto Yaksha's stronger form. He carefully placed her limp body on one of the padded mats on the floor. He smiled, and brushed a stray strand of hair from her young, pale face. He rested a hand on her cheek. Immortality would suit her well, as would he.

"_`Sita, I will always be with you." said a ghostly voice. The last thing she saw, before waking, was a pair of blue eyes, bluer than Yaksha's. No, they were not Yaksha's, but Krishna's._

Sita woke with a start to the sound of Yaksha's pounding heart. She smiled up at him, and whispered, "I'm thirsty." As an answer, Yaksha, once again, opened the vein on his left wrist, pressing it firmly to her lips. Sita drank deeply for a few seconds, and then Yaksha began to feel dizzy. "Sita," he mumbled. "Sita, stop!" he said more forcefully, yanking his wrist from her mouth. After seeing the damage she had done to his quickly healing wrist, she apologized profusely. Yaksha simply brushed off her apologies saying, "There is no need, I understand your thirst." "But still..." Sita trailed off, and instead placed a soft kiss on the strongly beating pulse on his wrist.

Yaksha stood and hoisted her onto his back, and ran outside. He did not stop running until he reached a large clearing with a hot spring. "Sita, bathe." he said. Before she could ask him to join her, he was off into the woods, presumably to collect firewood. "Ah well," she thought, "maybe later." She dropped her sari and walked over to the hot spring, testing the water with her toes. Perfect. She walked into it, until she was submerged up to her shoulders. Then she leaned against the edge of the spring, relaxing, and closed her eyes. CRACK! That was what brought her back into full awareness, the sound and smell of a fire. And she could swear she smelt roast boar. Yum.

She climbed lithely from the spring, only to lie, naked, beside Yaksha on a blanket he had procured on his brief excursion into the woods. She let the warmth of the fire dry her alabaster skin. Yaksha looked at the woman beside him. Had it really only been four years since he had viewed her as a girl? Yes, it had. Yet, in that short time, she had matured into a grown woman of 22. She was beautiful with her large , not horrendously so, firm breasts, thin waist, delicate shoulders, long neck, even longer, toned legs, and wide hips. And her face had matured from that of an 18 year old as well. She now had sharper, bluer eyes, higher cheekbones, a thin nose, and delicately arched eyebrows that changed with her expression, showing just how she felt. Yaksha lay on his side beside her, propping himself up on his elbow, so he could look at her. He found himself staring, and before he knew it, his lips covered hers in a kiss that showed just how much he had missed her over the four years. It was gentle at first, tingling. But then, a fire lit in her belly, and she was pressing her lips closer to his, her hands seeking purchase on his muscular back, but finding none. His tongue darted out to touch her lips, and she readily gave him entrance.

Suddenly, as though sensing it was too soon, he rolled away from her, chuckling at her pouting lips. He leant over and grabbed a brown-wrapped package and handed it to her. It was a pair of tight-fitting, leather pants, and a loose woman's tunic. She slipped them on without question, and leaned her head on Yaksha's shoulder. "Thank you." She said. "Not a problem love, now rest." came Yaksha's reply. Soon after, Sita's breathing and heart slowed. And, without looking at her, Yaksha knew she was asleep.  
>He gently lay her down beside him, and stared into the fire. Tomorrow, the real journey began.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Inspirational Quote: "To fall in love with God is the greatest romance; to seek him the greatest adventure; to find him, the greatest human achievement." – Augustine of Hippo

Sita awoke to being poked with a stick. She swatted at the offending object and turned over, but then grunted and sat up when Yaksha poked her harder. "get up lazy bones. You need to feed and then we need to get going." He said.

After catching a snack sufficient to quench their thirst, Sita stopped to ask Yaksha, "What are we doing today love?"

"It is not what we are doing today, it is what we are going to be doing for as long as it takes us to do it." Yaksha replied.

"Then what, pray tell, might it be" Sita asked.

"To seek God is the greatest adventure; to find him, the greatest human achievement." Yaksha stated.

"Clarify." Sita pleaded.

"We are going to find a being called Krishna. He is said to be an incarnation of Lord Vishnu. Beware. This search may be long and hard. It may last for years. But when we come to its end, all will be worth it."

They walked the rest of that day, until nightfall, and then made camp in a clearing, and started a fire. Soon, they, well Sita, fell to sleep. Yaksha watched her with his piercing blue eyes for a good while.

Suddenly, she began to twitch in her sleep. Then she cried out. Her spasm-ing and cries grew more violent ; she began flailing and screaming. Yaksha grabbed her and shook her roughly awake.

"What is wrong my love?" He questioned, gently stroking her hair.

"I.. I.. They were after me. Oh my god Yaksha. Im so scared. Please don't let them take me. I don't want to be away from you ever again. I almost died when you went away the first time. I couldn't bear to do it again. Please." She cried, and whimpered.

"Who Sita, Who was after you?" He questioned fervently.

He received no reply, only the shaking of her head. She seemed really too traumatized to speak any further of the monsters plaguing her dreams, turning them from real-world escapes, into hideous, disastrous nightmares.

"Sita, I vow to you that I will protect you. I will fight off anything that tries to harm you. I will defeat Arjuna himself, or die trying before any harm ever comes to you. I promise you that. You are safe her, with me, and it will always be that way. Never again will we have to be apart."

Yaksha rocked Sita until she again fell asleep. Then, leaving her safe by the fire, he prowled the forest until dawn, seeking and finding things to take his frustration out on. Frustration at himself for not staying and protecting Sita from whatever her night-terror happened to be about.

A/N: sorry its so short and rushed. It probably didn't do anything but make you all mad. Also, BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You are the fuel to my creative fire. Much love you all, keep reviewing! And the updates will come sooner, I promise. Im sorry I haven't updated latedly. My life has just been hectic with school and family and all that. # No_Life lmao


End file.
